Removing armor of the heart
by Lord Koga
Summary: Ersa visits Natsu in his room where he's slightly sick after devouring Etherion and defeating Jellal and thus saving her from her past.


That night, the night after Natsu defeated Jellal and saved Erza, Erza swung by to check on Natsu as he was somewhat sick from devouring the magic weapon Etherion's power. She arrived at his room at around 9:15 and knocked twice strongly but not rudely. It took him a moment to get up from laying in bed and answer the door. He opens it and is surprised that it is her, especially in her casual white shirt and blue skirt outfit, since she typically wears armor. "Uh, did I catch you at a bad time?" she asks, caught off guard by his rougher appearance. He responds "No I just wasn't expecting anyone, why did you stop by? "Oh I wanted to thank you for saving me and see how you were feeling." His gaze unintentionally slips to her rack for a split second before he turns around, opening the door inwards in invitation and sits on the edge of the bed. Ersa's high awareness catches it as she follows him in closing the door behind her.

He doesn't make eye contact or look at her at all as she sits beside him. too busy staring vacantly at the floor halfway across the room chiding himself for likely getting caught. Ersa, still understanding what he's doing looks towards the same spot and says "I don't wear this too much do I..." Natsu looks at her shocked by her own thoughtful tone before she turns to face him and their eyes meet. He still isn't comfortable with her at the moment and flinches, right back to her boobs. This time he jerks himself away with Ersa staring at him. She looks back at the floor trying to relieve the tension between them. "I joined Fairy Tail...when I escaped from the tower. I wanted to replace the old friends I had lost and forget my past... though I never could." Natsu turns to face her again as she continues to the floor. "I could never fully trust anyone or remove my armor, it made me feel weak... now however..." she stops talking and turns because he grabbed her hand then without warning kisses her full on the lips. Ersa tenses for a second out of astonishment before remembering where and who she is with. Before he an pull back she counters his oral invasion with her own to ensure he knows its alright.

After a few moments they break apart panting a bit, her from the unexpectedness, and him looking like he didn't even think abut it to begin with, typical Natsu. While their regaining their breath he glances down and stares mesmerized at her heaving chest. Normally she would knock him senseless but nobody else is around, she can imagine the sight to him, and she's excited herself. He looks back to her face for signs of disapproval and finding none, proceeds to placing a hand on her breast and paws it gently. She grabs his face for attention and leans forward so that they can kiss more. She slid her hand to the back of his head and placed the other one on his chest before pulling away quickly to his displeasure. "Wait we shouldn't, your sick and have a fever" she says and tries to rise but Natsu stops her. " I've been feeling better since you got here and the more of Etherion's magic I burn the better." She doesn't believe it at 1st but his intense focus says otherwise. She settles back down and returns his hand to the top of her shirt while hers grab his hair and slides under his shirt.

Salamander kisses her again as his start working on her top buttons. She roves her hands against his chest and back in love with how the heat radiates out of his body, unlike how her equipping is outside. He kisses her rougher before pulling away with a rare idea, "Why don't you unquip your clothes?" she takes her hands out and raises them over her head causing her breasts to jut out and strain against her bra, "This is better is it not?" He agrees by quickly pulling Erza's shirt off before she does the same back to him. He kisses her again and starts to play with the undergarment a bit, gently poking the underside of the cup and traces a line to the tougher edge. He grabs the rim pulling out before easing up and letting it pop back slightly. Ersa twists around giving her back to him so that he can see the clasp to remove it. Natsu slides his fingers across her back and fingers it before managing to free it. She twists back around and takes the straps off her shoulders as he slides the top of it over her breasts letting the soft cotton and rougher edge rub against her nipple. The sensation aroused Ersa further as she felt it start to tingle and harden which in turn made her wetter. He watches for a moment before sniffing a little then a lot more as he looks into her eyes with a primal glint in his.

Natsu leans into her pushing her back into the mattress before sliding down her body and starting between the skirt hem and naval, licks and nibbles his way back up her body. While he did that, she also felt his hand slide under the skirt and trace the muscles of her legs up to her thighs before finally brushing against her wet crotch. As if that wasn't good enough he rubs her through the panties and pushes them in, soaking them and his fingertips with her moisture before he sniffs and licks them clean as she watched. Ersa wants to hold his power in her hands but knows it isn't the time, their urgency is increasing and she was ready for her loins to be filled as he hurried up and removed the remaining clothes.

He slowly climbs his way on top of her body slowly to give her one last warning which she declines by looking into his eyes expectantly. Natsu enters her then before trying to lean back and make sure she's okay but Ersa tightens EVERY muscle she has to hold him and have her flesh say what she cannot at the moment. The indescribable feeling of his mate responding so wantonly makes him lose it and his base instincts take over straining to be free, to be in control, and to slam into his lover. Titania knew they weren't going to last long as he became more determined and used more force before he suddenly clamped down on her, his feet wrapped around her legs, his arms coiled around hers pinning them to her sides, and his hands splayed across the firmness of her back pulling her against him as his weight crushed her chest. She stared up wide-eyed from feeling her body enveloped by his heat and the strength that he possessed as he gave one last great thrust and embeds his hot spear inside her before his tool started twitching madly, launching its fiery seed into her domain. She knew it was going to be good but even she failed to comprehend just how much pleasure people could have from going all the way and having sex. There wasn't a whole lot she could think or do though as she closed her eyes and arched her back against him riding her own orgasm, stabbing her nipples into his chest like twin daggers.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Line Break Issues*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Yeah...this is why I don't try to set timetables, I intended for this to be done in May or sooner and its well...September. Not so much of an ending but I INTEND to add more to it...eventually. Because it was so long since I start and finished it, it could be a bit inconsistent...feel free to leave reviews though it always helps good or bad. I am also considering adding an extra chapter to each story for like...small scenes that I don't feel like deserve their own chapter or that are incomplete like a 2-5 sentence orgasmic peak. It could be used to inspire other peoples stories or give a preview on what I will add if I ever make enough story to go with it.

I write these for fun and to give back for all the times I've got off myself from reading other ones. Though if you do have real sex, be safe. Health wise as well as smart, it feels like the world's got enough village idiots already. Maybe I'm rambling too much but it's how I feel and want to say right now. Have Fun! :D


End file.
